Princess Celestia
Princess Celestia is the everpresent tyrant ruler of equestria, which has happened to be built in the north section of The Great Valley. As an effect of this she has made some of the dinosaurs i mean dragons her slaves servents. It has been said she had been responsible for a few of the multiple clonings of Petrie, as well as a few deaths. She also compeletly despises The King of Hyrule due to a trade argument that happened a year ago, and rumor has it that she has hired Ali to assasinate him. She has been killed once by a random asteroid but was cloned soon after. She will appear in the upcoming some stuff happens in Ponyville (part 1). it is also rumored she has created a huge pony army to destroy the great valley. she has a slave named spike and if you are thinking it is that retarded spiketail you are full of shit. anyone has smart as princess celestia would not pick someone that just sleeps,eats, and have weird inner monoluges. the other spike is a young dragon who shares the same fate as chomper . princess celestia horribily beats spike for fun and on top of that she sends him out on suicide missions.she and her pony minions destroy communications and other towns so don't ask me she is nice there is something wrong with you. Equestria is just a rotten wretched horrible place (worse than the great valley)! Go say thanks to princess celestia. However unlike littlefoot whose brain is beyond the definition of stupidity princess celestia is smarter than him? Very disturbing do you get it? Huh. You don't so the problem is is that the ponies have gotten smarter over the years and They learned how to think on their on? You getting it so they start taking each over to become the next leader so they just think they are some god in mythology and they were designed to be the next leader of equestria. But the thing is you have be alicon to be the leader or a government official of that nightmare so people don't know what to do to be come someone like princess celestia or her sister or Candace or even that new gay princess! So that's why the population is decreasing but unlike the great valley which found 1-up mushrooms growing in caves in the great valley, equestria doesn't have that luxury so that's why there are horses not ponies today. So let's get back to the original subject not this crap somebody can make a page about equestria and write whatever the hell they want to on that shit but we are totally off subject it's like you want to meet chuck Norris or someone really popular and awesome (not Miley Cyrus) but it gets cancelled due to some piece of shit excuse or you want to search up ducky but you get the Judith barsi story Instead? Huh what's the big idea! Assholes)?! Many many people have tried to kill her in many different ways but her gay guards find out and she blasts them to the moon using the elements of shit or whatever they are called? She teaches ponies to become terrorists and she has hacked some videos making her look nice what the fuck is going on son of a little bitch Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Gay A-holes Category:FAgs Category:Gods